A Childhood Love Story
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: This story is about Minato and Kushina's childhood, they take turns in point of views, the first chapters in Minato's point of view the second Kushina, etc. So enjoy and review :) oxox
1. Chapter 1: Minato's POV

"Lets go Minato, your going to be late for school!" My mother called.

"Coming mom!" I rushed downstairs practically dragging my backpack of the floor and my mother put it on my shoulders and adjusted my shirt.

"Honestly, do we always have to be late?"

I shrugged, "When I'm hockage I'll make school early in the afternoon." My mom sighed and took my hand.

"Yeah, well until then bump up your grades."

When we got to the academy the bell had rung, "Uh-oh! Later mom!" I ran inside and our sensi was already taking attendence, he looked at the door as it opened.

"Oh thank you for joining us today, Mr. Namikaze, take a seat" A few people chuckled.

"Sorry sensi," I walked to my seat then a girl walked in and my sensi smiled at her.

She had long red hair, violet eyes and fair skin. She shyly stood before the class and the sensi put his hand on her back, "Okay class, we have a new student joining us."

"My names Kushina Uzimaki, and I'm going to be the first female hockage. Believe it!" She quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

The whole classroom began whispering loudly,

"Look at her hair!"

"I know its so weird!"

"Hey, how'd you get your hair so red?!"

"If I had hair like that I wouldn't go out in public!"

She touched her hair. I felt bad, it was her first day and people were treating her like scum.

"Hey, thats enough!" Yelled my sensi, "Kushina, you will be sitting up front." Sensi pointed to a desk in front of me.

Later on when things began to settle down, some boys confronted her.

"Tomato. From this day forward that's what we'll call you," she began to blush and me and my friend began staring.

"I feel bad..." I told him.

"I do to," As we were about to stand up for her the most suprising thing happened.

The little girl picked him up by his legs and began spinning him around knocking down her other bullies. She then got on top of the one who called her 'Tomato' first and began punching his head.

"Listen I hate tomato's too, so don't _ever _call me tomato, believe it!"

Me and my friend began to laugh and she turned to us, "What are you two looking at?!" She demanded, we quickly looked away and I glanced at her a bit horrified.

After class Kushina was talking to the girl she was sitting next to, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Just ignore them, Kushina there just boys," said Mikoto.

"I guess your right..." both of them left.

The sensi glanced up, "Is something wront Minato?"

"Uh...nope! Don't worry sensi, I'll be on time tommarow!" I rushed out and ran into Kushina's bullies.

"Watch it!" One yelled, the others chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "So, what's it like?" I said getting up.

"What's what like?" Demanded another bully.

"Getting beat up by a girl."

Their eyes grew with anger and they began to chase me home. "You rotten pest!" Screamed the one who began the taunting.

Then a tall man with long gray hair [Jiraya] stopped in front of us and we all ran into them.

"Hey now, where do you 4 think your going?" He asked. We all looked at him with fear.

"I-um...was just heading home!" I yelled and rushed home, one of them called to me "A loser like you could never be hockage!" My eyes grew wide and I clenched the door and slammed it.


	2. Chapter 1: Kushina's POV

"Kushina! Do you really wanna be late for your first day?" My mom asked.

"If that is optional, yes." I walked over and my mom smoothed my hair and took my hand.

"Well its not optional, its your first day you should be excited!" We began walking towards the academy.

How could I be excited when I had a monster living inside me! Oh no...what if its a girl monster and it gives birth inside of me! "Mom!"

"Whats wrong Kushina?" My mom looked slightly annoyed.

"I think I'm pregnant with the nine tails monster!" I looked horrified and my mom looked irrated and her eye twitched.

"Kushina...the ninetails is a boy. Is this your way of getting out of going to school? Because I'll tell you right now its not working!" She handed me my schedual and pushed me towards the door. "Have fun! Rememer first impressions always matter, so make a strong one and you'll make plently of friends!"

I gulped and opened the door. The whole class looked at me and the sensi smiled warmly at me.

"Class this is our newest student."

Remember what mom said, make a strong impression.

"My names Kushina Uzimake and I'm going to be the first female hockage. Believe it!" Everyone was staring at me so I blushed and covered my mouth. Was that too strong?

The whole class began whispering at first I wasn't sure of what. But then I heard them say things about my hair! How did my hair have anything to do with it?! I touched my hair, and looked down. Then a blond girly looking wimp stood up.

"I want to be a hockage too, who's admired by everyone in the village!" I rolled my eyes, yeah like that'll ever happen. Then the sensi finally got them to shut up and some guys walked over to me later on.

"Tomato. From this day on we will call you tomato." Said a boy.

I began to blush and then his friends began laughing. "Look its time to harvest!" I grabbed and sqeezed his hands, "Listen up! I hate tomato's so call me that one more time and you _will _be sorry."

I then picked him up and started swinging him around knocking him and his friends to the floor. I then got on top of him and began punching his head. Then that wimp and his friend were laughing at me! "What are you looking at?!" They both looked away horrified.

I walked home and began remancing about my first day. So far I only made 1 friend, to bad I forgot her name.

If this was gonna keep going on like this, I'll walk back to the Village Hidden in the Eddy's if I have to. Because I was definitley not staying here! Why should I stay somewhere where I wasn't liked?

I was an outsider. An outsider with a demon inside her. An outsider with red hair and a chubby round face. An outsider who is most likely pregnant with the foxes baby! I ran home imediently.


	3. Chapter 2: Minato's POV

"Good morning class, we'll be started a Geography project. I've posted a list of your partners and the village you are assigned to in the back. All you have to do is make a presentation and explain everything about the village."  
Everybody got up and ran to check who their partners were. I couldn't believe it, my partner was Kushina Uzumaki! And we got the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I tapped Kushina, "Wanna come over to my house after school?"  
She was spacing out then noticed I was talking to her, "Sorry what?"  
"Since were partners for the project-"  
"Oh, um...sure."  
What was wrong with her today? Was she always like this? We then headed back to our seats and that kid from yesterday shoved me, "Move it."  
Kushina turned around. He then said, "What are you looking at, tomato?" Her eyes then lit with anger and she pinned him down and started punching his face.  
"I'm about to make you a smashed tomato, ya'know?!"  
I tried to hold it my laughter, her hair was flying crazily. Then Sensei saw and yelled at Kushina to get off him.  
Kushina did as she was told, and the shaking boy backed away, "Red Hot Haberano!" He yelled and ran to his partner.  
"Is everything alright?" I asked nervously.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She asked.  
We then began to plan our project till the bell rang and everyone ran out excitedly. I was about to tell Kushina where I lived so we can meet up but she ran out of the classroom to fast.  
I went outside and began walking home, but then I saw that man [Jiraya] from yesterday so I went the other way. I didn't want him seeing "The coward from yesterday who couldn't fight his own battles."  
I jumped from branch to branch on the cherry blossom trees, then I stopped when I saw Kushina beating up some guy, he threw strands of her beautiful hair at her and called her an outsider! Before I could step in, he ran off and Kushina turned around and saw me.  
"Your not gonna help me because you think I'm an outsider to, right?!"  
"No I-" Before I could finish my sentence she ran crying.  
I felt horrible for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 2: Kushina's POV

I hid behind a tree that morning of the Academy, I didn't wanna be seen alone. Then that guy from yesterday walked over to me, "Good morning Tomato." He burst out laughing until I pinned him against the tree than his laughter turned into tears.  
The bell rang so I shoved him against the tree and said, "You got lucky this time, but not next time!"  
The class took their seats and I sat down to the girl from yesterday, "Hey Kushina," she said cheerfully.  
"Hi." I was trying to remember her name...was it Takato? Kakato? Mikato? Nah not Mikato...what was it?!  
"Good morning class, we'll be started a Geography project. I've posted a list of your partners and the village you are assigned to in the back. All you have to do is make a presentation and explain everything about the village."  
A partner project?! I don't know why everyone ran to the back so excitedly, but I got up then that girly flake Minato walked up to me. I saw his mouth moving but no words came out.  
"Sorry what?"  
"Were partners for the project-"  
Oh that's what he wanted! "Oh okay, let's do that."  
Then that brat from this morning walked up to Minato and shoved him, "Move it," he then noticed my stares and said, "What are you looking at, Tomato."  
That does it time to continue off from earlier, I did anything a sane person would have done. I jumped on top of him and beat him to an [almost] bloody pulp. Until Sensei butted in and said, "Kushina get off,Koto!" So that's what this guys name was...  
I did as I was told then Minato asked if I was okay. Why does he care? "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
We continued planning our project and when the bell rang I darted out of there.  
I was taking the long way home through the pretty cherry blossom trees until Koto and some other guy stopped me.  
"Are you the girl who makes my brother come home crying?"  
I clenched my fist, "He's the one who always called me Tomato and bullies me!"  
Koto's older brother gave Koto a confused look and said, "I have to teach anyone who picks on my little brother a lesson." He then pointed to his headband, "I'm a Genin, pretty cool huh?"  
I was about to tell him not really, until he started chasing me, we flew tree to tree until he threw a real kunai at me. Was he trying to kill me? I grabbed the kunai and threw it at him. I got him! I jumped down till he's body turned into a log, he then grabbed me by my hair.  
"You can't tell the difference between a substitution justu? Your still just a kid!" He pulled my hair harder, "Your hairs like thread, hair like this is ugly."  
Koto walked up to me and started laughing until he saw tears roll down my face. I couldn't take it anymore! "I know...I don't like my hair either. But hair or no hair, I'm still me!" I pulled away from his tight grip and knocked his brother to the floor, and Koto ran off.  
His brother threw the strands of my hair at me, "Outsider!" Then he ran off cowardly like Koto.  
I turned around and saw Minato stands on a tree branch, "Your not gonna help me, because you think I'm an outsider, right?!"  
"No I-" He started but I didn't wanna hear it, I ran off crying.  
I told my mom I wanted to go home but she said this was home now, I ran to my bedroom and stayed in there for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 3: Minato's POV

I still feel horrible about what happened last week with Kushina, she hasn't come to school all week and her bullies seem pretty satisfied. Your probably wondering why I'm not in school well...it all started today Thursday morning in class.  
"Yeah and she started crying in the forest begging for mercy!" Laughed Koto, I knew right away they were talking about Kushina.  
"Seriously? That crybaby!" Said one of his friends.  
"Really because that's not how I remember it. I said and walked over to their desk.  
"Who asked you, Namikaze? You weren't even there!" Said Koto.  
"Your right, I wasn't but you ran past my house calling to your mommy that Kushina was beating you and your brother to a bloody pulp."  
His friends began to laugh and Koto blushed with embarrassment, "Oh shut up, Minato! Nobody was even talking to you."  
He then shoved me and I almost fell down, so I kicked him to the floor and we began tackling each other.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Chanted the other kids in the classroom.  
"Boys! Hokage's office, now!"1 Yelled the teacher, the kids quickly ran to there seats.  
In the Hokage's office we both sat in the 2 chairs, Lord 3rd hokage looked up and sighed.  
"So boys, I understand you got in a fight?" He said.  
"He started it!" Koto yelled.  
"No I didn't! You're the one who keeps bullying Kushina and shoved me first!"  
"Thats enough!" Yelled the Hokage, we both got quiet. "I don't care who started it, there will be no fights unless there an innocent spar in Taijustu class. There will also be no bullying," the hokage glared at Koto then at me. "You will both be suspended for 1 week, and Koto, a true shinobi puts differences to the side and respects there comrades. Understood?"  
With that we both left, "I can't believe I got suspended..." I murmured.  
"Its your fault, why would you defend an outsider?" He demanded.  
"She's not an outsider, she lives in the leaf village doesn't she? She's one of us now." We both continued or walk in silence and went our separate ways home.  
"Your home early," said my mom.  
"I got in a fight..." here it comes I thought.  
"You did what?! Minato!" She scolded me.  
"Mom! It was Koto he was making fun of Kushina, and he shoved me first, and you know what you always tell me self-defense! Its only 1 week of suspension..."  
"1 week?! Hokage's never get suspended or in trouble!"  
I began to cry, "S-so I can't become hokage?"  
"No, Minato...I didn't mean-"  
I ran to my bedroom crying, I just threw my whole life away!


	6. Chapter 3: Kushina's POV

This is my first day back since the incident last week. My mom found out I was ditching and since I refused to tell her why I was "acting up" she grounded me until i decided to tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her! She could pity me and talk to me sensei! Besides it's not like the bullying is hurting me it hurts them more than it hurts me...literally.  
At least it was Friday, I wonder if that Minato kid finished the project. Oh what do I care? He's such a jerk! He's just like Koto...no he's worst then Koto. My mom told me bystanders are sometimes worst then the bully. Wasn't the project due today?  
I walked in the classroom, Mikato, I remembered her name! Smiled at me and the Sensei turned around and welcomed me in, "Hello Kushina, were glad your finally back."  
I scanned the classroom then took my seat. Thats weird...Koto and Minato weren't here...oh I know exactly what happened!  
Minato decided not to show up the day of the presentation to try to make me look like an idiot in front of the class! Yeah, that s it! And Koto...well who cares about him? He's probably waiting for me outside in the cherry blossom forest! Well sucks for you Koto because I'm not going that way! Because I gotta go straight home!  
Mikato then elbowed me and pointed to the sensei.  
"Huh?" I asked and looked up.  
"Minato wont be back till Monday, would you rather present alone or Monday?"  
"What would an outsider know about the leaf village?!" Called one of Koto's friends.  
"Yeah, I bet Tomato barley knows anything about her own village!" Yelled another kid, man these kids are feeling suicidal today.  
The whole class burst into laughter and I clenched the desk and Mikato gave me a sympathy look.  
"Hey, that's enough class!" Yelled the Sensei  
After school my mom was waiting for me outside, "How was school?" She asked.  
"I'm not hiding anything!" I yelled.  
"I never said you were, Kushina all I did was ask how school was." I then darted home, "Kushina!" She called after me.

Stupid mom! Stupid bullies! Stupid academy! I hate them all, I hate the leaf village! I wanna go back to the village hidden in the Eddys!  
And that's when it happened.


	7. Chapter 4: Minato's POV

Its been 6 days since my suspension, I just stayed locked in my bedroom. I really wanted to become hokage and I never thought of a "Plan B," I just didn't understand why can't I become hokage? Will they understand that I was just defending a friend? I went downstairs to ask my mom to make sure.  
"Mom, do you think the villagers will understand that the fight was just to protect a friend? Because I think they will."  
She looked at me confused then sighed, "Your still on that, aren't you? Yes Minato, I think they'll understand."  
"Yay!" I jumped in excitement.  
"Your friend...what was her name?"  
"Kushina Uzumaki, she's the new girl."  
My mothers eyes widened and took my hand, "Where are we going?" I asked.  
"I'll explain on the way, we have to hurry!"  
I was so confused, until my mom told me that Kushina has been kidnapped by someone in the village and they weren't sure if she's dead or alive all they knew was that she was in the village. They have a few suspects but they want any information they can gather on her. I couldn't believe this! When I'm hokage I swear I will arrest them and they wont get any desert in jail! Thats a promise. Not even on their birthday! Nobody will sing happy birthday.  
Before I knew it I was sitting in a chair in the middle of a dark room with masked people around me. "What's your name?" Asked one of the masked people sternly.  
"Minato Namikaze, future hokage, what's your name?" I said confidently.  
I heard them let out a chuckle, "Where were you after school 6 days from today?"  
"At home...I was suspended but I didn't do anything it's just Koto was saying mean things to Kushina and we got in a fight." I said assuring.  
The masked people looked at each other, "Do you know Koto's last name?"  
I paused for a moment, "Wong. Koto Wong." I only knew that because his name is always last on roll call not because I cared.  
"Okay, you are free to go."  
That was weird, he didn't even tell me his name. My mom then took my hand and we headed out.  
"Mom...do you think Kushina is okay?" I was starting to get worried, she didn't deserve any of this!  
"I...I don't know sweetie, we can only hope for the best." She said sympathetically  
I then saw familiar red hair from a window, and a hand close a white curtain, "Kushina!" I yelled. My mom turned to me shocked.  
"Where?!" She said looking around.  
"I saw her through that window!"  
My mom looked at the window, "Minato stay here, don't go anywhere!" My mom rushed off. I wasn't just gonna stay there! I have to save my friend! But how...?  
I then climbed over the barbed wire fence, and my hand got scratched, there was a lot of blood. The color reminded me of Kushina, I have to save her no matter what! I then saw a broken window, I tried thinking of a way to climb up there...I don't learn chakra control till I'm a junior...  
The place was a real dumb, the house was practically falling apart at the seams, it was wooden but painted white, the windows were either chipped or completely broken and there were white curtains that looks more like rags covering them. The back door had a screen door but that also had a white rag-I mean curtain...no I meant rag covering it.  
Then I had an idea!


	8. Chapter 4: Kushina's POV

I woke up tied to a chair I tried moving but the rope was to strong, I looked down and noticed it wasn't rope. It was chakra, I looked around and saw 2 men 1 had the leaf symbol crossed out on their headband the other had a mist symbol crossed out on their headband. I tried screaming but for some reason I couldn't speak.  
The mist ninja turned to me and smiled, "Look, the medicine finally wore off," he then released the mute jutsu.  
"Where am I, what the heck do you want from me?!" I tried breaking free but the chakra was too strong.  
Then the mist ninja moved closer, he was tall, tan wore his headband as a bandana with half of it covering his right eye. "Shut it kid, were still in the leaf village your coming with us."  
"What do you want from me?!" I screamed, maybe someone might hear me if I scream loud enough.  
"Were taking you and your little academy friends hostage one by one. This isn't for either villages benefit, Yukio over there left this dumb a long time ago." He stated.  
Yukio had fair skin, white hair, and wore his headband on his forehead. He was a very muscular man like the mist ninja and he had a scar under his eye and scars all over his arms.  
I screamed at the top of my lungs, and Yukio and the mist ninja just laughed.  
"Scream all you want, everything here is sound proof," smirked Yukio. "After all I did used to live here, until ANBU black ops slaughtered my family!"  
"Calm yourself, Yukio," said the mist ninja.  
"Your not gonna get away!" I yelled, "Someones gonna find me and-"  
"Hm, you're not from here. What would a village want with an outsider with red hair?" Said Yukio coldly, I then noticed he was the one controlling the chakra wrapped around me. I winced as it got tighter, "Man I wanna kill this brat," he said.  
"Not yet, she is a valuable asset at the moment," the mist ninja said.  
I then began to regain some of my memory, I was running away from the academy and all of a sudden someone shot a needle at me and I collapsed on the ground. But how long has it been?  
"How long have I been here?!" I demanded.  
"6 days I believe, tomorrow we'll put you out of your misery and find someone else to torment," said the mist ninja who laughed.  
These sadists! I have never met anyone so cruel!  
"Tenzon, I'm running out of chakra to keep her bound like this."  
"Very well then, realise her there's no way for her to escape anyway."  
I was soon realised and I ran across the room for the screen door, I thought I heard someone call my name so I looked around but when I grabbed the door knob for the screen door an electric shock was sent through my hand. "Ow!" I fell to the ground, and the 2 men began laughing.  
"Nice try, brat." I got up shaking, then my stomach growled. I could really go for some ramen right now...


	9. Chapter 5: Minato's POV

** PLEASE READ**  
**Author's Note: I just wanted to say don't expect updates everyday, I'm really busy especially this week. I'm starting school next Tuesday and I have to get ready, and I don't mind your reviewing as a guest but I'm keeping them moderated from now on.**

* * *

My idea was to create a distraction to get them to come outside, then I can go save Kushina. But how do you create a distraction...then I saw what I could have sworn to be the worlds biggest rat crawl right next to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and climbed up an old tree. Then the screen door opened and 2 ugly men walked out, the ones mom tells me not to stare at when were in public.  
"Is someone out here?!" One of them called.  
They looked around the yard and walked over to a beat up shed then I didn't even notice. I wasn't thinking when I did this, I jumped down that tree, ran inside and closes the screen door.  
"Hey!" Yelled the other one.  
"Kushina! I came to save you!" I called.  
Then the beautiful red-haired girl limped over, "Y-your that kid from..." she fell to the ground and I caught her imediently.  
"Don't worry, your safe now," I told her assuring.  
I then picked her up and tried opening the front door but then an electric shock went through my arm and I fell to the ground trembling.  
She coughed and said, "Nobody can get in and nobody can get out, believe it."  
"But...how did you get in," I asked desperate for an answer.  
"Th-they probably set it up when I was knocked out or something," she said tiredly.  
I looked down at her face, she had under eye circles and a bruise on her left cheek.  
There was then a lot of noises outside like people were killing each other, there was also saying "Don't let them get away!" Don't let who get away? What's going on?!  
"Minato, open the door!" A familiar voice called, maybe it was mom! No wait what if the enemy was just really good at disguising voices...  
I then put Kushina on the very dusty couch, and peeked through the rag curtains. Those masked people were there and so was my mom.  
"I can't! Or I'll get shocked," I said remember the pain from earlier.  
Then a masked man walked over, "Stand back," he told me. I did as I was told and he shattered the glass with 1 punch!  
"Wow! Did that hurt your hand?!" I asked, "That was so cool! It just went CRASH...SHATTER...SHATTER!" I said, then my mom ran to me and hugged me tightly.  
"Minato, I told you not to go in there!" She said angry.  
"I had too! I didn't want them killing Kushina!"  
Then a tall slender woman, with fair skin and blue eyes like Kushina's ran over and hugged her. She began sobbing, "I'm so glad your alright," she said through her tears.  
Kushina wrapped her arms around the woman, I thought I saw tears roll down her face.  
The masked man walked over, "I'll escort you two to the infermey, is the boy alright?"  
I nodded, "Yeah but are you? You punched that door pretty hard."  
The man chuckled, "Yes I'm fine, you report to Lord 3rd Hokage, and you take the bodies to Ibiki for interrogation."  
"Yes sir!" And with that they both disappeared.  
My mom took my hand and we walked home together, "I hope Kushina is okay," I said concerned.  
"I'm sure she is, but you can't run off like that you could have gotten seriously hurt!" She began scolding me, then she hugged me and told me she was glad I was okay.  
Girls are weird, they scream at you then hug you...except Kushina she's not weird.


	10. Chapter 5: Kushina's POV

** PLEASE READ**  
** All guest reviews will be moderated from now on**

* * *

I got up and ran towards the leaf ninja whose name was Yukio, and kicks him in the face he fell back and that's when I got on top of him and began punching his face, he began screaming, "Get this brat off me!"  
Then the mist ninja, Tenzon, yanked me off him,"You got beat up by a little girl?" He began laughing.  
I then knocked him to the ground and he got up and slapped me in the left cheek and I fell to the floor and he stepped on my foot, it felt like he put all his weight on it and I felt a crack.  
"Next time it'll be worst," he walked away.  
I was tired, hungry, thirsty and my bodies was in complete pain. It hurt more than the time I was racing my cousin and I tripped and sprained my hand and broke a finger. Or more than the time I fell down the stairs and broke my leg.  
There was then a sharp scream, it sounded like a little girl. The two men rushed outside to see what was going on, I was about to run out but then the pain from my leg made me fall to the ground.  
Then that two face two timing little flake rushed in, I got up and limped towards him, "Y-your that kid from..." then my knee gave out and he caught me.  
"Don't worry, your safe now." He smiled at me with kind eyes, I'm guessing it was his way of trying to make me feel better. Great sympathy, I hate sympathy so much! I'm in too much pain to really care.  
Before I knew it he was trying to open the screen door then fell to the ground in pain, my hero everyone, I sighed and said "Nobody can get in and nobody can get out."  
His eyes widened, "Then how did you get in?!"  
"I don't know, they probably set it up while I was knocked out." He stared at me for a long time and then there was a lot of noise outside, it gave me flashbacks of how the war in village hidden in the Eddy's was getting closer to my house so my dad rushed out to protect us, and me and my mom had to leave our house and me and my mom had to leave out house. I remember asking her 'What about dad?' She told me he'll catch up with us later...he never did.  
I didn't realize Minato had put me on the huge old dusty couch and was near the screen door wear a woman was calling his name and someone telling him to stand back. When he did as he was told glass shattered all over the place and ANBU black ops rushed in with my mom and a blond-haired woman who hugged Minato.  
My mom ran in and began sobbing and held me tight, "I'm so glad your okay!"  
I wrapped my arms around her and tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled, then an ANBU black op walked over and said he'll escort us to the infirmary. We didn't need an escort but my mom picked me up. I was about to resist but then I remembered that I could hardly walk.  
The whole way I couldn't stop thinking about Minato, why would he save me? He thought I was an outsider...so why would he save an outsider?  
He's a weird kid.


	11. Chapter 6: Minato's POV

Its been 2 weeks since the incident with Kushina, things were beginning to go back to normal. The only time she spoke to me was during the presentation, a few times she looked like she was about to tell me something but never did. It almost seems like she's avoiding me...when we got back to school I asked her if she was alright she looked really confused and said she was fine then walked away.  
Well todays Saturday so no academy I was going for a walk in the park till I saw Kushina playing baseball with Mikoto and a few girls from the academy she was getting ready to bat.  
"Hey Kushina!" I began calling and waved, she looked up for a split second then the baseball hit her in the temple. I gasped and ran towards her with the other girls. Did I just kill the prettiest girl who has ever set foot in the leaf village?!

"Kushina! Are you okay?!" Asked Mikoto worried.

"How many fingures am I holding up?" Asked another girl.

Kushina opened her eyes and rubbed her temple then looked at each girl and stared at me.  
"Do you remember my name?" I asked.

Before I knew it I was lying on the floor holding my stomach and she ran off, did she really just punch me in the stomach? What the heck did I do?!

Mikoto helped me up, "Are you alright?" She asked holding back laughter.  
"What...did I do wrong?" I asked, that seriously hurt!

She chuckled, "I don't know...maybe she just doesn't like you." She got up and picked up the baseball and bat, "Do you wanna play?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm going home to ice my stomach," I lied to go look for her and apologize then lecture her about how rude that was.

I then found her curled up on a bench, "Why did you punch me?" I asked, I was watching my tone so she wont be upset with me. She didn't say a word, I clenched my fist and said, "I'm trying to be nice to you but you just keep avoiding me-"

"You hate that there will be people who hate you for no reason." She said it so cooly, and her eyes were so vacant.

"What? I...I'm...I just wanna know what I did wrong...and why you hate me so much."

There was then a long silence.

"Nothing. I don't hate you...but I do think you need to man up!" She snapped and stood up.

"Man up?!" What was she talking about?!

"I mean stop acting like such a wimp and start sticking up for yourself! And stop with your annoying apologizes they are annoying," I stared at her.

"How do I "man up?" I asked, this girl...

She smirked, "Why don't we talk this over some ramen?" She asked.

Ramen? "You are not like most 10-year-old girls," I told her flat-out.

She smiled, "Yeah...I know."

And that was my first date and real conversation with Kushina Uzumaki.


	12. Chapter 6: Kushina's POV

Its been 2 weeks since the 'Minato Saving My Butt' incident, up in till now I've avoided him completely. How can such a girly looking wimp, manage to save my life? Has the world been twisted, turned upside down then thrown into another dimension then back?! Well I'm not grounded anymore, I was grounded for "running away" I wasn't running away. And even if I was how far could I have gone? After all I was an outsider. And isn't that how Minato saw me? An outsider? So why would someone risk their life for an outsider like me?  
Today Mikato invited me to the park with a few other girls from our class, we were gonna play baseball then go out for ice cream. When it was my turn to bat I heard someone calling my name. When I looked up it was Minato.  
"Hey, Kushina!" He was waving and before I could even blink, the baseball flew and hit me right in the temple.  
I totally blacked out and when I opened my eyes everyone was around me, including Minato. They were all saying things like:  
"Kushina!"  
"Kushina! Are you okay?!"  
"How many figures am I holding up?!"  
"Oh thank God she didn't die, my mom would've killed me!"  
I then stared at each girl and my eyes locked on Minato.  
"What's my name?" He asked.  
Before I knew what I was doing, I swung my arm and punched him in the stomach and then took off.  
Unsure where I was headed, but anywhere was better than there.  
I then sat on a park bench and rubbed my temple, man that hit me hard.  
"Hey, why did you punch me?" A familiar voice asked, I looked up it was him again.  
I just stared at him, and then his voice got shakier and angrier, "I was just trying to be nice, but you keep avoiding me-"  
"Y'know there will be people who hate your guts for no reason," I interrupted avoiding eye contact. He was kinda cute when he was angry...no what was I saying?!  
"What? I...I'm...I just wanna know what I did wrong...and why you hate me so much." He said, his voice cracked when he said the word hate.  
There was then a long silence.  
"What makes you think I hate you?" I asked, "In my opinion-no in everyone's opinion-I think you need to man up, if you really plan on being hokage."  
"Man up?!" He said confused.  
"Yeah, hokage's can't be wimps y'know," I said confidently.  
"Okay...teach me how to stop being a wimp," he said.  
I smiled, "Happily. Lets discuss this over some ramen."

And before I knew it, we were sitting at a booth at Ichiraku.


	13. Chapter 7: Minato's POV

I surprisingly learned a lot from Kushina...well more like about Kushina. She's from the Village hidden in the Eddy's, she loves ramen and pulling pranks.  
She's really nice to be around, and super funny. Am I in love? No my mommy tells me all the time never to fall in love to quickly. Okay she never told me that...but I saw it in a movie once.  
Kushina also said if I wanted people to vote me hokage, I need to get famous. I'm not sure how though...I'm going to her house today to work out the details.

When I arrived to Kushina's house later that day, she was outside bouncing a tennis ball with a racket.  
"Hi," I said. I didn't wanna call her name or the ball might hit her in the head like last time.  
She turned around, "Hey. Lets go in the backyard." She jumped over the fence and waited for me. I stared at the fence trying to figure out how to jump over it. It was a barbed wire fence and I didn't want my pants to get caught. Kushina sighed and unlocked it, "Wimp."  
"Am not! I would've jumped over it, I just wasn't ready!"  
"Are you ready now?" She asked.  
"Yeah..." I hesitated.  
She then closed the gate and sat in the grass, "Jump." She said cooly, "Come on, it's a school night we don't have all day."  
I then took a few steps back, then ran towards the fence. Before I knew it I landed face first in the grass, I looked around and I was in the backyard.  
Kushina began to laugh, and I stood up. "Hey! You opened the gate!"  
She began to laugh harder, she had such a cute laugh.  
"Lets get started," I said and sat next to her. She had 2 posters, markers, glitter, stickers, glue, and a camera.  
"Okay, first we need to start designing posters and post them all around the village."  
"But...I'm too young to run for hokage, if we put these posters up now, wont people forget who I am?"  
"Then we need to make you unforgettable!"  
"But...how? Were only 7..."  
She hesitated, "Hmm...you can...make your own jutsu!"  
"That's possible?!" I was surprised, was she making this up?  
"Sure it is, how do you think we have all these jutsu's we have now?"  
A jutsu inventor...if my career as hokage didn't work out I want to be a jutsu inventor instead! But it'll probably work out...maybe that can be a side job.  
"Okay what jutsu?" I asked.  
"I don't know...you figure that out while I make the posters." Kushina grabbed the marker and began writing on the poster 'Vote Minato hokage!'  
"When will we post these?" I asked.  
"When its time for the next election," said Kushina. "Because if we do it now they might think were planning to kill the hokage," she chuckled. Was she thinking about killing the hokage...?  
I worry about her sometimes...


End file.
